Bermecian Tale
by Bermecian Angel
Summary: Years after the end of the game, Freya is still unsure of what to do with herself. Fratley will never be the same.. Can a knight in shining armor rescue her? In Alexandria, they are in a deathly draught. Can Bermecia save them?


It was years after the final battle. And it was years after Bermecia's ruins sadden the hearts of many Bermecians. The rain fell proudly, and the streets were clear of damage, as well as the life. All except one person. She stood before her beloved kingdom.. which she had seen with her own eyes, fall upons its knees and get back up once more. She was unsure if she should stay.

"I have failed you once, Bermecia. But hear this. I will never fail you again." Freya whispered, gripping her Holy Lance. Yes, time had passed since that play, that took place in the kingdom of Alexandria. And it saddened her to see them, because of their past together. Their adventures.

"Uhm..Freya...?"

She heard her name, but it seemed to be filled with uncertainty. Turning, her eyes laid upon Sir Frately, the love of her life. Yet she was so very unsure of him, now. So much time had passed between them.. Even their moment at the fountain was not enough to bring her love back. But there he stood. The body of Fratley.. His soul had a different feel to it.

"Why do you cry, Lady Freya?" He asked her. Her face stiffened.

"It tis the rain, Sir Fratley. Only the rain.." She turned her back to him. "I'm leaving, soon."

"Why must you leave?" He asked, walking closer to her. Her eyes closed.

"Because I believe.. I must go find the meaning, elsewhere." Fratley never called her Lady Freya. Not even when they first met. She knew all to well, that it would never be the same. And Freya couldn't take the truth.

"I shall return, Bermecia." She kneeled to her kingdom, not focusing on her love anymore. "I will return.. to you." This time, a tear fell from her ivory cheek, and onto the cold stone, melting in with the rest of the water falling from the sky. 

"Freya!" He called her to her, as she turned her back to leave, once more. Freya turned around, tears falling from her. He didn't called her 'Lady Freya'.

"I.." Fratley paused. "I.. wish you luck on your journey. And I hope you will return to Bermecia; Realm of Eternal Rain very soon. For I will be waiting for you." He smiled some, thunder cracking in the distance. Freya dropped her spear, running up to him, and throwing her arms around him. For the first time, in 18 years, Freya cried willingly. Fratley, startled, hugged her back. The rain pelted down on them, as they stood, holding each other.

"Oh my love.. It will never be the same. As much as I long for it to be.." She sputtered, then sobbed. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"That I know.. That I know. Now go. Go and find what you are looking for." He said, gently letting her go. Fratley walked past her, picking up her fallen spear.. and handing it to her. "Go find the meaning you are unable to find here, in your home. Go find the person.. who will love you, hold you.. and most importantly.. remember you."

Freya closed her eyes, as the spear was gently forced in her claw. Where would she go?

------

- Alexandria -

Captain Adelbert Steiner put his hand to the sun, to shield it from his eyes, as he went out for his morning patrol. It hadn't rained in Alexandria castle in months. And the water surrounding the kingdom was getting lower by the weeks. This was Alexandria's first draught. It was normal for this time of year to be humid and moist. But since no rain had fallen, it was just hot. Steiner sighed, dragging himself back into the castle. At least there, it was out of the sun and the stone walls were cool enough to lay your cheek against, to prevent yourself from fainting. He was curious if the Queen had awaken yet. He knew Beatrix was.. away at the moment. She was on a journey to see if there was anyone willing to beat her. Although her heart had softened, it was still rough around the edges.

Steiner walked up a flight of stairs, then opening the door until he had reached the entrance to the Queens Chamber. He coughed briefly, then knocked on the fine, polished wooden door.

"Your Majesty? I am here to escort you to the dining room for breakfast.." He said, to the door. Steiner heard a few muffled sounds, then the door opened. The Queen was wearing.. her orange suit with the white blouse, and her jewel. He looked puzzled.

"Er.."

"Steiner, something is wrong.. I need to go to Bermecia, immediantly." Garnet said. Steiner had never seen her look so serious. But he was uncertain.

"What is the emergency?" He asked, unsure if she was just wanting to go see her boyfriend, Zidane out in the town somewhere. She paused, after walking passed him, and down a step or two.

"Do you not think it is unusual..? To have no rain?"

"Well, Your Majesty, I do assume it is just Mother Natures odd ways.." He said, trailing off. Garnet turned to look at him.

"Steiner.. Dr. Tot once told me a story about a realm of eternal rain and their power to control their constant flow of rain.. And we know someone there, Steiner. We need to go to Bermecia.."


End file.
